The use of digital computer systems in electronic communications and information processing systems for information control and information retrieval has rapidly proliferated in modern business environments. Preservation of sensitive information under a security implementation utilized by the conventional digital computer systems can be compromised due to unfettered access to the processors and memory of each of the conventional digital computer systems. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a solution that can provide a secure environment to perform cryptography on sensitive information.